


El amor no respeta la ley, ni obedece a rey

by rodrigraphics



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9311846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rodrigraphics/pseuds/rodrigraphics
Summary: He doesn't like commitment, he struggles with his emotions and his drinking, he's just a courier.





	

**Author's Note:**

> nothing but jeremias kissing every boy in this series.

There was a gray hair, shining out amongst all the brunette strands from the bedside lamp light; five o’clock shadow to compliment. It made Jeremias smirk to himself, seeing Benny unkempt, snoring lightly.  
The switch of his lighter being the only noise in the undisturbed suite; to smoke an unfinished cigarette from last night. He slumped back into bed, staring at the ceiling. Not long for him to wait, and feel fingers skim onto his shoulder, and into the dip of his collarbone. Making him shudder at the touch.

He peered over at Benny, cocking an eyebrow. “Do you need something?”

Benny smiled, eyes still blinking with drowsiness. “Hm ? No, not at all baby.”  
Benny moved in closer, nuzzling against his arm, fingertips tapping against his collarbone still.

He rolled his eyes, “you’re so easy to see through.” Lifting his arm up he brought Benny closer, feeling Benny’s lips pressed against his ribs, smiling. 

“You know me so well.” Benny moved his fingers down Jeremias’ torso, till they were at Jeremias’ hipbone. Thumb rubbing over slowly, till Jeremias rested his hand atop to have him stop. Benny kissed at Jeremias’ side lightly. Stifling a laugh from Jeremias in response, pulling him closer as he stubbed the cigarette out on the ashtray of the bedside table.

Benny sighed, “Jeré.”

“Sí Benito.” 

Benny looked up at Jeremias, “you’re a real loverboy.”

Jeremias snorted, pursing his lips, “lo que digas.”

Benny pressed a finger on his stomach, “I’m serious. No joke, you drive me wild.”

“I get it Benny.”

Benny hummed, keeping his voice low, “don’t think you really do.”

He knew what Benny was doing, it was already routine by now. Every time it’d piss him off more. He looked down at Benny, “cut the shit.”

Benny rolled away, almost making him miss the warmth at his side. He watched Benny dig into the nightstand, the rummaging around making him more agitated by the second. 

And at the moment Benny found what he was looking for, he sucked his teeth in. Already aware of what was happening, words piling up in his mouth by the minute.  
“Jeremias—”

“No.”

And Benny gave that usual pouty look on his face, like a kicked dog. He could only roll his eyes, as he got up from the bed.

Benny scrambling up from the bed, covers falling to the floor. Usual routine.

“Just give it a chance baby ! You always fucking run away.”

The jingle of his belt was the only noise in the room, as he pulled his pants on. He already knew not to respond, and just to ignore. Made it easier for the both of them, so neither would get angry and start screaming at each other. So it wouldn’t end messily, so they could cool off for a few days.

He could still feel Benny’s eyes on his back as he tucked his shirt in, as he laced his boots up. Each and every move.

They stood there for a few minutes. Not making eye contact.

“Get out.”

“That’s all I was waiting for.”

He stood at the doorway. Finger tapping on the doorknob, almost like a silent prayer.

“I’m only asking you one thing Jeremias. Just one fucking thing.”

“You’re asking for too much. I’m not going to fucking marry you.”

The door shut behind him, and he checked his pip-boy for the time. A quarter to eleven. Maybe he’d go back to the Lucky 38 and drink.

As the elevator opened he heard Benny scream at him to come back, that he loved him.

Better to say it late than never.


End file.
